


Proteger

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blindness, Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>De cuando Shiryu se queda ciego... la primera vez :P</p>
    </blockquote>





	Proteger

**Author's Note:**

> De cuando Shiryu se queda ciego... la primera vez :P

Sentía las sábanas rozar sus brazos, escuchaba la cascada a lo lejos, olía las hierbas medicinales y probaba el té que Shunrei le había hecho con tanto esfuerzo. Pero no veía nada, no podía. Estaba decepcionado, frustrado, acabado.

No es que extrañara especialmente ver algo, sólo que la impotencia de saberse inútil en una batalla debido a su ceguera hacia que todo fuera insoportable. Incluso alguien como él había terminado por desesperarse.

Necesitaba sentirse útil, saber que podía hacer algo por el bienestar de Roshi y Shunrei, de sus amigos y de Saori-san. Necesitaba saber que aún los podía proteger.


End file.
